


Crafting a Storm

by weirdmayster (Amilyta)



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Plans, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sibling Love, Siblings, Slow Burn, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyta/pseuds/weirdmayster
Summary: After the several incidents caused by The Screenslaver it's about time justice is made, but in the words of a very bright young lady: "well I'm sorry she's rich and will probably get no more than a slap on the wrist".Evelyn and Winston await the trial at one of their many luxurious homes, isolated from the world on a remote island. Winston is still hurt at his sister, Evelyn won't open up to her brother no matter how hard he tries to fix their bond...What will happen after the trial? Will Evelyn continue to try and get rid of supers? Will Winston stop caring about his sister? Or will he destroy himself first...
Relationships: Evelyn Deavor & Winston Deavor
Kudos: 6





	Crafting a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> i bad person man, do not trust in me or my works ever... *hiss* ...after write i go back to cave u_u

It started raining all of a sudden... the sun had only set a few minutes prior, but already all the commotion and life of the city had died down. There were far less cars on the streets, with the exception of the freeway, no wondering souls roaming about. The tall buildings painting the sky now had their lights being slowly filled in, as the people returned to the comfort of their homes. 

And yet, here he was, standing outside of the police station, looking out into the rain, feeling empty... cold. So many houses and yet no home to go back to, no... his home was right there were he stood, she was inside a cell being held accountable for her mistakes, and rightfully so. He knew of the wrongs she did and the crimes she committed, but no matter how many and how terrible they were, she would never stop being his home. Warm, familiar, happy... but sad, angry and unknown... Why hadn't she told him? Why leave him in the dark like this as if he wouldn't understand?

The rain became thicker, heavier, the previous fuzz resembling his thoughts turned to loud thumps as the drip drops became louder and louder, against the car ceilings and empty roads. He needed but a minute to process all the information studently laid out in front of him. His sister was the Screenslaver. Evelyn. Evelyn was the Screenslaver. 

How had he not seen this at all? All those times where she'd say something slightly upsetting about the supers being responsible for their parents deaths, comments that he'd have to cover up to make sure the heroes would keep working with DevTech without any doubts or suspitons, and all those weird glances she gave Elasticgirl that he ignored, figured she was probably just tired, or something hadn't settled right with her and the super hero but he never thought it would've been something so deep, so vile. He thought he knew his sister best, but apparently the female hero had figured it out first. 

She had agreed with him when they made the project to legalize superheroes again, she had helped him on the research, the insurance matters, the cameras and all the other tech, the suits for the heroes, the scheduling, the meetings, the parties, the advertising, the merch, the limos, the jets, even finding other supers who were very unknown, she helped track Screenslaver down the first time around, how could he have ever guessed? 

She was his little sister, his beautiful, smart, kind little sister, his perfect little sister, how could she had planned such a thing. Put an innocent man in jail, crash a boat, try to kill all those people without a regret?... but she did, and now he was standing still at the police station's steps, just under the porch hiding from the rain, cold, sore, tired and hurt. 

Evelyn was probably just waiting for him to pay the bail, or maybe she thinks he won't come at all. He almost feels tempted to leave her in jail for the night so he can have time for himself, so he can think... But honestly thinking won't do him any good, if anything he'll just chew himself up further for not seeing the signs leading up to this. But he doesn't feel ready to see her yet either. Last time they saw each other he had freaked out and jumped out of a plane. Yes, he had done the right thing, possibly saving all those people even if the boat had been stopped at the end, but if something seriously bad happened at least no one would've gotten hurt. 

He could still remember Elasticgirl's expression when Evelyn was getting cuffed.

"I'm sorry but she is getting arrested" she looked at him with such pitiful eyes, this condescending expression like he hadn't seen in such a long time, not since his parents funeral. Patronizing bitch. He never felt like punching someone so bad in his life before. But as always, he kept his cheerful smile, didn't even flinch.

There were barely any drip drops anymore, the parking lot filled up with puddles, barely visible due to the weak light posts illuminating the place. 

When had it stopped raining again, and how long had he been just standing there? Either way he was now freezing, his fancy suit was more than uncomfortable at this point, his shoes destroying his feet, not to mention the pain coming from his arm wouldn't size ever since he left the boat. He must've fell on it the wrong way. Looking at his hands he could see a tiny cut made from the screen shards he broke. His fingers were turning into a concerning shade of purple, he should probably get out of the cold.

"Are you alright, sir?" the driver, John, approached Winston once he finally entered the police station. John and a few of his layers had been waiting for him to make a decision for all this time.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" replied Winston with one of his most charming smiles, hopefully it would be enough to hide how miserable he was.

Convinced of his client's well being, one of his layers stepped forward, "Mr. Deavor, have you made a decision then?" he asked. 

It was obvious that they all wanted to go home as well, and Winston had took enough of their time, just standing outside watching the rain. He was still unsure of his decision, but as unsure as he was he still wouldn't allow is sister to spend the night locked up. 

So he told the layers to enable him to pay the bail and let his sister out, they'd leave town and spend the night at their closest luxurious home. Well, second closest, the current closest location was being occupied by the super family, even though he felt like kicking them out, he could never do that to them. Besides, letting them stay would somewhat rid him of the suspicion of his knowledge about his sister's endeavors, he needed some alone time with his sister anyway, and what better way to do that other than spending sometime on their recently acquired private island, fully equipped with a redesigned vacation home and boat/airplane hangar. 

He'd purchased the island from a mysterious woman with white hair, she had made him a extremely low price, witch in the end, had been adequate with all the repairs that had to be made. The easiest way they found to build the island to their taste was to demolish everything and build it from scratch. They ran into many problems and for a long time the project had been interrupted. 

They ended up creating a new house on the other half of the island, where no other builds had been done yet. That project had taken only a few months to be completed, and even though it wasn't fully decorated yet, the house was in perfect living conditions. He could ask their personal designers to add kitchen supplies, beds couches and other furniture to accommodate their stay, hopefully it could be done before they arrived. 

But either way they could make due with what they had. From that side of the island they couldn't hear tall the construction work taking part in the dismantlement of the partially secret base. In one of the interruption reports he had seen the previous owner had a lava waterfall. Lava?? He didn't know what kind of eccentric lunatic had lived there before, but he caused a lot of problems with his more than strange living conditions.

His layers came forward to tell him everything was settled and studently his stomach turned cold. She was coming out and he was going to see her, and he would have to talk to her. 

"I'll be heading to the car then" he said giving in to his panic. 

"But sir, your sister is about to come" 

"Ah, yes! John would you mind leading her to the car when she does, I've just had a very long day and can't wait any longer to sit down, hahaha..." he didn't even wait for a reply before heading off through the door, realizing how ridiculous he might've sounded wilst passing by some empty chairs inside the station. "Stupid" he whispered to himself, making his way through the parking lot. 

In that moment he felt like a child again. Running in fear from is most dire responsibilities. But he was no child, he was a man, a grown man with a multimillionaire company. He was Wisnton Deavor and he wasn't the one to run away from a meeting even if the client made him particularly uncomfortable, what was so different from this then? 

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, the cold in the pit of his abdomen was still there but he was determined to not let it affect him. He was ready to see her. So he waited, stern look on his face. He wasn't going to scold her, or judge her, or argue with her. 

Suddenly the car door opened and he was faced with a tired looking Evelyn, keeping her head down. He kept sitting straight, looking at her with that same hard expression, obviously making her uncomfortable, but he couldn't be bothered just then. 

Finally, she look up, the expression she made, he didn't bother thinking about it, he didn't even bother to register it, all he caught was the tone of her voice, coarse and quiet. A carefullnes unusual of her. Maybe she really hadn't expected him to come. 

"Hi, Wisnton." 

**Author's Note:**

> thiz be multi chapter fellas, worry not u o_o


End file.
